I Will Wait For You
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: When Kurama tells Hiei his feelings for him, the koorime leaves. But when a new enemy who's fond of Kurama kidnaps him, it's up to the spirit team to save him. Will they be able too? Will Hiei return Kurama's love. Just read and find out! Plz R&R KxH
1. Confessions

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

Winter finally came to the Ningenkai. There was snow everywhere you looked.

Kurama had just arrived home from school. There were snowflakes in his red, crimson hair and his jacket. When he got upstairs, he took a hot shower. The hot, steaming water was tresling down his cream colored chest and body. When he finished his shower, he dried his body and put his hair in a ponytail. Then he went to his room to put on some jeans and a blue t-shirt and headed downstairs. Since his mother, stepfather, and stepbrother were on a trip, he had the whole house to himself.

Kurama was heading towards the kitchen when he sensed a familiar presence outside the house. When he peered out the screen door window, he saw a figure with a black cloak flowing in the wind with scarlet pupils piercing back at him through the falling snowflakes. Kurama quickly grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, opened the screen door, and went outside.

He came to see that it was his favorite fire demon standing out in the white covered yard. "Hiei, what are you doing out here in the freezing cold?" said Kurama as he ran to his friend.

"Hn, I'm used to it." the fire demon answered back.

"Still you should come inside so you can warm up. I'll even make some cocoa."

"Fine I suppose, but just one question," Hiei said as they were walking back in the house. "What the hell is cocoa?"

"Something that will warm you up, now come on in." said the redhead as they entered the house.

While Kurama was busily in the kitchen, Hiei was on the living room couch observing the ningen things around him. Moments later, Kurama came in the room with a tray and two mugs of cocoa on it. Kurama sat down on the couch next to Hiei passing him the mug. The fire demon looked at the dark brown liquid observing it carefully.

"It's okay Hiei," said the kitsune winking, "Go on and drink it. It's really good but hot."

Hiei rolled his eyes and started to drink his beverage. Kurama smiled at his friend, admiring him as well.

Hiei, noticing green orbs staring at him asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Hmm? Oh…uh nothing. I'm just glad to see you thats all." said the blushing kitsune.

"If that's the case, why are you blushing like that?"

Kurama stuttered "Uh…nno reason."

Hiei gruffed "Hn, whatever." as he continued to drink his beverage.

"Hey Hiei, do you believe in love?" asked Kurama to the confused fire demon.

"What are you talking about, fox?"

"You know it's this feeling you get when you're around someone that you really like." Kurama explained.

"Nonsense fox, I have never felt that way...why did you ask?" asked the fire demon.

Kurama sat his mug on the wooden table in front of them and turned to the red-eyed demon with a passionate look in his eyes.

Hiei stared at the emerald eyed kitsune, "_Why is he looking at me like that?"_

"Hiei, you have been a real good friend and ally to me," Kurama started, "We've faced everything together and well," he turned to Hiei and reached for his hand.

Hiei blushed slightly as the kitsune held his hand. "Uh…ok, where are you going with this?"

"During our time together, I've developed feelings for you meaning, I'm in love with you." Kurama concluded.

There was a moments silence in the room. Then Hiei pulled his hand from Kurama's and went to the window. "Kurama," Hiei said facing the screen door, "You don't deserve to love a forbidden child with a cold heart like me. It wouldn't work out kitsune."

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama yelled trying to stop him. But as soon as he got to the door, the fire demon vanished into the night snow without a trace.

The crisp, winter air blew through the kitsune's hair as he was standing at the window looking in the darkness. Sadness filled his emerald eyes. "_I was afraid this was going to happen. I guess I came on too strong; but I can't help it, I love him too much__."_ he thought holding on to the hope that his koorime would come back to him. So Kurama stared at the winter moon with a little sadness in his eyes but a small smile on his face.

But little did the young kitsune know that he was being watched by a new enemy who lurked in the shadows without being seen.

To Be Continued…


	2. A New Enemy

**Chapter 2: A New Enemy**

Back in the Makai, Hiei was up on a tree branch thinking about the day before. "Why can't I stop thinking about that fox?" he asked himself, "How could he have those kinds of emotions for someone like me? I just don't understand him sometimes." Then he said out loud, "I need to find some way to put this behind me." So Hiei ventured out farther into the Makai.

In the wintery Ningenkai, Kurama was walking in the snow filled park. He noticed couples walking past him and sadness filled his eyes again. After yesterday night, all he could think about was a certain fire demon. "Why does he think that I'm too pure to love him?" the kitsune thought. There have been times to where Hiei would open up to him and talk about what was on his mind. He really enjoyed looking into those scarlet red eyes of his.

But while he was in deep thought, he felt a sinister wind. "There's someone here, I can sense it." But as soon as he turned around the presence disappeared. "I don't know what that was, but it does not bode well." Kurama thought.

The demon, who disappeared from the Ningenkai, was a spy for an ice aphorition of the ice world. The spy who goes by the name of Liron was at his master's icy hideaway. "Lord Reikazu," said Liron as he bowed to his master.

"What is it now, Liron!" said the dark-toned demon.

"I have located the demon you have been tracking, but it turns out that he is a human and that his demonic power lay hidden within." Then Liron telepathically handed a crystallized orb to Reikazu. Once it was handed, an image of Kurama was shone through. Reikazu was stunned by this crimson red-haired, cream pale skinned and beautiful emerald eyed creature. He was so lost in this image that he didn't hear Liron ask what his next move was. "My lord, should I strike the human youko now?" asked Liron.

"Not yet; keep your eye on this delicate creature, then strike when I say to." said the indigo-eyed demon.

"Yes my lord." replied Liron as he teleported back to the Ningenkai.

Then the ice demon stared back at the image of Kurama in the crystal. "Soon youko, you will be mine." said Reikazu and then he fell into a deep, dark laughter so loud, it echoed through the iced walls and corridors.

As Hiei rested from his training of taming the black dragon, an image of Kurama appeared in his head. "There it is again. Why can't I get that fox out of my head!" Hiei said yelling to himself. When he settled down a thought arose in his head. "Could I have the same feelings for Kurama like he does for me?" the fire koorime asked himself. "No that's impossible, I'm a demon incapable of feeling such weakness, but what if it's true." As the fire demon gazed at the sliver moon, he couldn't help but wonder about Kurama.. "I wonder how the fox is doing."

Meanwhile in the Ningenkai, Liron was hiding in the shadows spying on the young youko.

While Kurama was at his bedroom window staring at the moon, the song "Wait for You" by Elliott Yamin is playing. During the song, Kurama is remembering the times he had with Hiei. The dangers they faced and how they both had each others back. As the light winter breeze blows through his hair he wonders if Hiei is alright and safe. At the end of the song, Kurama lays in his bed thinking, "Hiei where ever you are, please come back to me." Then he starts to shed tears of sadness yet love for his koorime as he drifts to sleep.

As Kurama sleeps, Liron senses another presence in the area. He goes back into the shadows and then he notices a small figure standing on the tree next to Kurama's bedroom window. It was a black-haired man with white starburst in the front of his hair and a white headband over his forehead. He was dressed in a black cloak and pans with red, scarlet eyes. It was Hiei.

To Be Continued…


	3. True Emotions

**Chapter 3: True Emotions**

Liron watched the fire demon on the tree branch. "Who is this man?" he asked himself. "Does he know that youko; I don't know who he is, but he has great demon aura coming from him I had better keep an eye on him." Liron watched Hiei go into Kurama's window.

While Hiei was opening the window to go in, he sensed an intruder. "Someone is here, I can sense it." he thought. As he turned around, Liron vanished from the area. The koorime used his Jagan eye to make sure there was no trace of the strange presence, but he didn't catch an inch of the intruder's aura. "I don't know what that was, but I'm not going to waste time finding out." Hiei said to himself as he entered the fox's room.

When he did, he found the fox asleep in the bed. Hiei watched the redhead as he slept. "Oh damn it, he's asleep already!" the koorime whispered.

Then Hiei noticed that that a tear steamed down Kurama's pale cheek. _"I wonder what he was crying for?"_ he thought.

Then he noticed the kitsune stir in his sleep. Hiei got a little afraid and backed away because he thought Kurama was going to wake up, but he didn't. The fire demon blew a quick sigh of relief. Then he heard Kurama talk in his sleep.

"Hiei, where are you? Please come back to me; I miss you." muttered the sleeping fox.

Hiei sat next to him on the bed. "He's dreaming about me? I guess he wasn't kidding about the love thing. I hope I didn't cause him too much pain when I left. See this is why he shouldn't be involved with someone with me. I would just cause him pain and I couldn't live with that." he said.

The fire yokai got off the bed and was about to step out the window till he heard, "Hiei, you of all people wouldn't cause me that."

Hiei stopped to turn around to see Kurama sitting up in his bed looking at him with those passionate green eyes again. "Oh, so you overheard what I said huh, fox?"

"Yes I did. Look Hiei," began Kurama as he got out of the bed, "It doesn't matter what you think you could cause me. What really matters is that I really care about you."

"Kurama, I don't get it," Hiei began, "how can you be attracted to someone who has been abandoned at youth and has lived with a cold heart and…?" Hiei was hushed by Kurama's finger on his lips.

"Hiei, I have the answer to that." said the kitsune as he placed his hand under Hiei's chin. Then Kurama pressed his rosy lips to Hiei's lips giving him a soft, passionate kiss.

"_What's happening; my mind is telling me to run, but my heart is telling me this is right."_ Hiei thought as he felt his arms wrap around the fox's neck as he deepened kiss.

They stood in the moonlit spot for moments which seemed liked hours. While Kurama and Hiei kissed, Liron watched them and saw that it was time to leave this world and head back to the Makai, so he teleported back to the ice world.

Even though one part of Hiei was enjoying this moment, another part of him told to stop before it got out of hand. Then the koorime broke the kiss and said "Wait a second, Kurama."

"What's wrong?" asked the confused fox as he felt a pain in his heart as the koorime tore away from him.

"We shouldn't do this Kurama; I'm just not worthy your love." Hiei said as he headed to the window.

"Hiei, hold on a second, please don't leave again." said Kurama trying to stop him.

As Hiei opened the window and leapt on windowsill, he glanced over his shoulder at the red-headed kitsune with a sad look in his scarlet eyes. "I'm sorry fox." he said as he leaped out the window.

Kurama quickly ran to the window as soon as Hiei left. Even though he was upset about Hiei leaving him again, he still could feel the taste of Hiei's lips against his. Kurama took a deep breath as he looked out at the lighted landscape of the city block below him. _'Hiei will never forget about his difficult past, but I still love him so there's nothing more I can do.'_

Back in the ice world, Liron returns to Reikazu to give him an update on the youko. "My lord, I found out a lot more about your target."

"Yes, Liron I'm listening…"

"I found out that the youko's human name is Suuichi Minamino." Liron began.

"Such a perfect name for such a delicate creature." said Reikazu thinking about that image of the youko.

"Wait sir, there's more to my report that you won't be happy to hear." Reikazu listened to what else his servant had to say. "It appears that he's really fond of this man."

Liron telepathically projected another image in the orb he gave to Reikazu earlier. Then Reikazu saw a black-haired man with white starburst in the front of his hair, a white headband over his forehead, a white scarf around his neck, and a black veil and pants and scarlet eyes.

"Who is this man?" the ice lord asked Liron

"I believe the youko called him Hiei, and I sensed a powerful energy surrounding him."

"So the youko is in love with this strange man you say Liron?"

"Yes my lord, but it seems that he doesn't have the same feelings for the youko. When the youko tried to show him his feelings, the other ran away from him." Liron stated.

"Then how can the youko have feelings for this man when he doesn't feel the same way?" asked a bewildered Reikazu.

"I have no idea, my lord."

"It doesn't matter," Reikazu began, "I have a plan, but in order for it to succeed, we'll need to eliminate the youko's so called "lover".

To Be Continued…


	4. The Encounter

**Chapter 4: The Encounter**

"What just happened there!" Hiei asked himself. "He just kissed me but why I didn't I just leave as soon as he did it? Fox, why are you making me feel this way?"

Then the koorime sensed a strange presence coming towards him. _"It's that same aura that I felt back in the Ningenkai."_ Then he felt and attack coming towards him, so he quickly dodged out of the way. He turned to see shards of ice jabbed in the tree trunk.

"You're pretty fast for a small demon."

Hiei turned around to see a tall man with pale skin, dark blue hair, dressed in a black ninja-like outfit, and cerulean eyes. "You must be the presence I sensed at Kurama's. Just who the hell are you?"

"Oh where are my manners; just call me Liron." said the ice ninja.

"Well what do you want; my patience is growing short."

"Well I see that your patience is as short as you are." Liron replied to the irritated demon. Then Hiei launched a sword attack on Liron, but the ninja quickly dodged the attack.

"My, you're a hasty one are you?" said Liron as he fired ice daggers at Hiei.

The fire koorime quickly summoned a red-orange flame that encircled his fist and fired it at the daggers as he shouted, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" The fire melted the shards easily before they reached the target.

'_Well, he's stronger than I took him credit for,'_ Liron thought, '_But little does he know he's playing right into my master's hands.'_

Back in the Ningenkai, Kurama was walking down the street thinking about last night. _"I wonder if I came onto him to fast, maybe that's he left. But before he left, Hiei had a sad look in his eyes that I've never seen in him before. I just hope he is alright."_

Then Kurama sensed an evil presence following him. Trying to confuse it, he kept walking and turned the corner into an old abandoned field. Once the Kurama was in the middle of the field, he stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Show yourself, I know that you've been following me."

Then a sudden chill filled the air. Kurama turned to see a man with indigo eyes, violet hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin, and a kimono on that was the color of snow. "Ah it's good to finally meet you Youko Kurama. You look even more beautiful in person." said the ice lord.

"Who are you, and how do you know that I'm Youko Kurama?" Kurama asked.

Then Reikazu just vanished from plain sight. Kurama looked at every angle of the snow-covered field to find him. Then the youko heard the ice demon's voice in the distance. "Forgive me for being so rude. You can call me Reikazu and I know more about you than you think."

"_Where is he? He's still here and yet I can't even sense his energy." _While Kurama kept looking for the demon, he felt ice cold fingers going through his hair which sent a chill down his spine.

"My, such pretty crimson red hair. It really brings out your beauty, youko."

Then the uncomfortable kitsune yelled out "Get away from me!" as he jerked away from the ice lord.

"You're a hasty one aren't you? No matter, it's time to get what I came for."

"What does he mean by that?" Kurama wondered.

"Don't worry youko; you'll understand what I mean soon enough." the ice lord said reading the puzzled look on Kurama's face.

Then Reikazu took out an iced flute from his kimono and began playing it. The flute sent out an eerie yet soothing tune.

Kurama eyed the ice demon as he played,_ 'What's with that weird music he's playing?' _Then the youko began to feel drowsy, "What's going on here? Suddenly I feel so sl-…" Suddenly, Kurama collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"That was easier than I thought," said Reikazu as he stopped playing the flute, "No demon can't withstand the music of my flute, not even the infamous Youko Kurama."

Back in the Makai, the fight goes on between Hiei and Liron. The fire demon was getting a little exhausted from the fight but that didn't stop him.

Liron was about to charge at Hiei but he stopped in midair. He heard his lord telepathing him, _"Liron, I've captured the youko, so head back to ice world immediately."_

_"Yes, my lord."_ Then Liron turned from the fire koorime and was heading back to the ice world.

"Are you giving up already?" Hiei shouted back to Liron.

"Don't be foolish little one. As much as I would love to finish you off, I've been called back by my master. So the fight has been postponed for now." Liron said as he teleported out of the area.

"Well that was a big waste of my time." Hiei said as he was grabbing his cloak and sword. Then he heard someone call his name. "Hiei, thank goodness I found you!"

Hiei looked up in the air to see a blue-haired girl in a pink kimono flying on an ore. It was Botan, Koenma's assistant and she had a worried look on her face.

"Botan, what do you want? If it's another case for fool Koenma then I'm not interested." Hiei said to her as she landed her ore.

"This isn't just a mission, it's Kurama; he's in danger!" Botan replied with worry.

A shocked look came across Hiei's face at the sound of Kurama's name. "What about Kurama; what happened to him!" Hiei asked with worry.

"Koenma will explain when we get to the spirit world. Let's hurry, there's no time to lose." Botan said. Hiei nodded and followed the fiery girl to spirit world.

To Be Continued…


	5. Journey to the Ice World

**Chapter 5: Journey to the Ice World**

Once Hiei and Botan arrived to Koenma's office, Hiei noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite three-eyed demon." said Yusuke to Hiei.

"It's about time you got here; to think you usually get the news before anyone else does." said Kuwabara.

"Would you shut-up for once, fool; I'm not in the mood." said the feisty demon.

"Why you little…!" said the orange-haired human about to approach Hiei.

"Okay you two that's enough. We have an emergency here, remember." said Koenma (in his toddler form) from his desk.

"Hn…well anyway, what's this about Kurama in danger."

"Well since everyone is here," Koenma began, "I might as well get started. Direct your attention to the screen."

Koenma picked up his remote control and turned on the screen. Everyone's eyes stared into the screen. The images of what happened to Kurama were playing as Koenma explained what happened. "In the Ningenkai, Kurama came face to face with an ice aphorition. Unfortunately, this didn't end as well as Kurama would've hoped."

Then the gang saw the ice demon play weird, eerie music with his flute. "What's up with that weird music he's playing?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know but I'm getting a weird vibes from it; it's making my skin crawl." Kuwabara replied.

"Yes, Kuwabara," Koenma began, "This flute's music is able to make a demon lose its power by making it fall into an unconscious slumber." Anger was raging through Hiei's body when he heard these words.

"But who is this demon and what does he want with Kurama?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"What he wants with Kurama is unseen, Yusuke. But the kidnapper's name is Reikazu."

"Did you just say the name Reikazu!" the fire koorime asked nervously.

"Yes Hiei, that's exactly what I said."

"But that's impossible. He's was killed a long time ago, so he's supposed to be dead." Hiei explained.

"Well he ain't dead anymore." Yusuke added.

"Now listen up you three," Koenma began, "its imperative that you stop him and rescue Kurama before Kurama loses his energy."

"That's good and all Koenma," Yusuke began, "But just one question,"

"What is it, Yusuke?" asked the young prince knowing a snide remark was coming.

"How the hell are we supposed to rescue Kurama if we don't even know where to find the demon?"

"He lives in the ice world." Hiei explained as everyone looked his way.

"You mean the world where Yukina is from?" Botan asked.

"Yes, and I think I know which part of the ice world is his domain."

"Good call Hiei. Yusuke, you and Kuwabara follow Hiei to the ice world and hurry. Time is of the essence." Koenma said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei gave a quick nod and headed out the door toward the ice world.

"Koenma, do you think they'll be able to rescue Kurama in time?" Botan asked the young ruler.

"I hope so Botan."

Then the blue-haired fiery girl noticed a worried look across Koenma's face. "Is there something wrong sir?" Botan asked.

"There's one thing that disturbs me about this whole thing." Koenma began, "How could Reikazu have been brought back to life and why does he have an interest in Kurama? I mean it doesn't make any sense."

"You may have a good point Koenma. We should keep an eye out for the boys." Botan suggested. So the young the ruler picked up his remote to turn his screen to reveal the three warriors heading for the ice world.

Back in the ice world, the indigo-eyed demon was admiring his prize. He had the red-haired youko hanged by shackles on his wrists on the ice surfaced wall. Due to the flute's effect, Kurama was still under its spell. Every second that passed by, he kept losing a bit of his energy. Luckily, he still had enough energy to open his eyes and when he did, he realized he wasn't in the field anymore or the Ningenkai for that matter.

"What is this place?"

"This is the ice realm surely you've heard of it."

Kurama turned to see the same demon he encountered back in the Ningenkai. "Why have you brought me here Reikazu and why do I feel so weak?" Kurama asked the ice aphorition coming towards him.

"My, for the great Youko Kurama, you do ask a lot of questions." replied Reikazu as he stopped in front of the fox. Then he reached out his ice cold hand and tried to stroke the kitsune's cheek. Kurama tried to move his head away from him but Reikazu grasped the youko by his chin.

"Why would you choose that other demon youko? He ran away from you and doesn't care for you the way that I do."

"You could never understand my feelings for him. I'll always care for him no matter what."

Then Reikazu released Kurama from his grasp in rage while he said, "It doesn't matter; if I can't have you, neither can he." Then Kurama felt another presence come into the room.

"My Lord," said Liron as he entered the room, "my apologies for interrupting, but we seem to have company heading our way."

Then the kitsune noticed the ninja-like creature telepathically projected an image of Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara heading towards the castle in Reikazu's orb. "Well, their not getting into my castle so easily." said the ice lord as he fell into a deep dark laughter. Kurama looked at the orb from where he was held captive.

_"Be careful, my koorime." _the kitsune thought as he drifted back to a deep slumber.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Rescue

**Chapter 6: The Rescue**

"We're here." the fire demon said as he, Yusuke, and Kuwabara made it to the ice world.

"Damn it man; It's too friggin' cold! That stupid demon just had to be an ice apparition!" Yusuke complained as an icy, cold wind swept through the area. Hiei rolled his eyes in annoyment.

"Urameshi, can you please focus on what were here for!" asked Kuwabara.

"Shut up! How can I if I'm freezing my ass off!" the black-haired teen yelled back.

"I don't know why I even bother trying to work with you idiotic humans." Hiei thought to himself gritting his teeth.

"Wait," the orange-haired teen began.

"What is it Kuwabara, you sense something?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah kinda, it's Kurama."

This got the koorime's attention. "What about Kurama!" Hiei asked furiously.

"It's his energy; it's almost gone. It's like its being drained or something." Kuwabara informed.

"There's no telling how much that flute has affected Kurama. We have to get to him fast. Hey Hiei, which way to the …" Yusuke saw that Hiei was halfway to an iced castle before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey half-pint, wait for us!" Kuwabara yelled as they tried to catch up with him.

At the castle, Reikazu was watching the boys run to his domain in his orb. "Hmm, the looks on the little one's face have changed. Could it be that he does care about you after all, youko?" the ice lord asked his unconscious prisoner.

Kurama, with his energy being drained every second, thought cries of help to his koorime and comrades.

"So you still have hope don't you youko?" Reikazu asked after reading Kurama's mind. "Well how about I send them some entertainment." Then Reikazu's indigo eyes began to glow a vibrant blue as he cried, "Come forth my minions of ice and despair to destroy these intruders!" As he chanted these words, the surrounding area began to shake.

Nearly to the castle, the three warriors felt tremendous energy. "What's the hell is going on; why is the earth shaking all of a sudden!" Yusuke asked.

As soon as the rumbling stopped, they all felt a strange vibe. "Hey,did you guys feel that?" Kuwabara asked the two guys.

"Yeah, something bad is coming." Yusuke replied.

Then Hiei felt something grab his ankle. It was an apparition's hand. Without hesitation, he used his sword and slashed the demon hand. Its blood splattered over the white snow giving it a purplish color. Then the boys saw a demon rise out of the snow. Its body was as pale as the snow, with claws, legs, and upper body make of ice, pointed ears, long light blue hair, razor sharp teeth, and red bloodshot eyes.

"What is that thing?" Yusuke asked.

"It doesn't matter; let's just kill it because it's getting in my way." the impatient fire demon replied.

"By it, I hope you mean them." said Kuwabara who was pointing at more of the same demon rising from out of the snow.

"You've got to be kidding me; there must be a million of them!" the orange-haired teen began. "What are we going to do!"

"Were gonna kick their ass is what were going to do!" Yusuke replied.

Then Kuwabara summoned his spirit energy to form a sword as he yelled "SPIRIT SWORD!" and began slashing the demons avoiding their ice claw attacks. Then Yusuke shoved out his fist which caused rays of blue light which fired like bullets as yelled "SHOT GUN!" As the shot was fired, many of the demons were destroyed at once. Finally, Hiei used his sword to slash the demons in every direction they came. Once the battle was over, the team was surrounded by demon corpses.

"They're a lot stronger than I took them credit for." said Reikazu as he watched the action from his orb. As he watched he heard the orange-haired teen say "Well now that that's taken care of let's go save Kurama." "Right." said the black-haired teen.

"I'm sorry you adolescent humans," the ice lord began, "but your fight is far from over." Then his eyes glowed vibrant blue again as he stared into his orb.

As the boys were about to move on towards the castle, more of the ice demons rose from the snow.

"Don't these things ever quit!" Yusuke asked loudly.

"This is hopeless; at this rate we'll be too exhausted to even help Kurama." Kuwabara informed as he was slashing the demons with his spirit sword.

"I've got an idea. Hiei..!" Yusuke called to the fire demon. "You go and save Kurama, we'll take care of these guys!"

"Detective, there's no way you and that oaf will defeat all those demons by yourselves."

"Maybe not, but at least it'll buy you some time to get into the castle." Yusuke said as he fired his spirit gun from his right index finger. "What are you waiting for; get moving!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei gave a quick nod and sped towards the castle in the blink of an eye.

"Ah it seems the youkai has left his comrades." said Reikazu as he looked in his orb.

"Master, would you like me to take care of him?" asked Liron as he teleported in the room.

"No, you leave him to me. You go and make sure those abnormal humans never make it to his aid." the ice lord demanded.

"Yes, my lord." said the ice ninja then he faded in the darkness.

As soon as Hiei arrived at the door to the castle, he used his sword to slash it open and proceeded within the darkened halls. As he traveled within the castle, he could sense Kurama, but the fox's energy was decreasing with every passing moment. _"Fox, don't you dare die on me!"_ the fire demon thought as he entered the final hall.

Once the hall came to its end, Hiei stumbled into an enormous room with halls make of crystal ice and there at the edge of the room was the red-headed kitsune with shackles around his wrists, chained to the wall. The fire demon quickly ran to his friend.

When he approached the kitsune, he called "Kurama!" There was no answer. Kurama's head was tilted to where his red bangs covered his face. Hiei reached out to touch Kurama's cheek but felt a cold shiver. '_He's cold as ice.' _"Kurama, you better not be dead. Wake up!" Hiei pleaded to the fox.

"So you've come at last." Hiei heard a dark voice echo through the room. He turned away from Kurama to see a figure come out of the darkness. "I'm surprised you cared enough to try and save that youko. Here I thought you could care less about him, Hiei." said the ice lord.

"You must be Reikazu; what the hell have you done to Kurama!" the koorime asked angrily.

"Oh the youko had a tough day and needed some rest. More importantly, I've been watching you little one and you're stronger than you look."

"Spare me the flattery and just let the fox go!" Hiei demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Reikazu began "I went through a lot of trouble to get this delicate creature and I'm not giving him up. Unless you beat me in man to man combat, then I might let him go and return his energy."

'_You will let Kurama go one way or another. If the fox dies from your spell, you'll regret the day you were ever revived.' _the fire koorime thought as he reached for his sword.

To Be Continued…


	7. Showdown in the Ice World

**Chapter 7: Showdown in the Ice World**

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kuwabara yelled as he and Yusuke were still slaughtering the demons. "There's gotta be some way to keep them from coming back!"

"That's a good idea, if we knew who the hell was controlling them!" Yusuke replied.

"Why don't you humans give up and I promise you'll die a slow death." said a strange, dark voice.

"Who said that!" yelled the orange-haired teen.

"I believe it was him." Yusuke replied as he pointed to a being in the distance.

"I'm surprised that you two were able to defeat my master's ice demons," Liron began as he came into focus, "but I won't be that easy to defeat."

"Oh great, first ugly ice demons and now a ninja; you know this whole sending diversions to stall us thing is getting pretty lame." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"Yeah I know; let's hurry up and defeat this guy so we can go help the shrimp and Kurama."

"We shall see who gets defeated my ugly young friend."

"Why I outta…" Kuwabara said as he charged for Liron with his spirit sword.

"You dope! Don't go charging at him when you don't even know what he's capable of; that's my thing!" the black-haired teen yelled back at Kuwabara but he was still charging for the demon.

As Kuwabara was in attack range of the ninja, Liron quickly vanished out of sight. Then Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks. "Where did that freak go!"

"Kuwabara," Yusuke yelled to his partner. "heads up!"

The orange-haired teed looked up to see ice daggers heading towards him. He dodged the first two daggers with ease, but the third dagger slit his arm causing blood to trickle down his arm to the white snow.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as he ran to his friend. "You ok?"

"Don't sweat it Urameshi, it's just a scratch." Kuwabara replied with his hand covering his wound.

"You humans are pathetic." Liron began as was floating in midair, "there's no way you can defeat me."

"I'll call ya on that one, after I blow your head off!" Yusuke yelled to the demon as his pointed his index finger at Liron. As he yelled "SPIRIT GUN!" a huge ray of blue energy fired like a gun from his right index finger.

"Let's see him try to dodge that."

"Yeah, there's no way he can survive that blast." the orange-haired teen replied.

_'Ignorant fools, do they think it's that easy to defeat me?' _Then Liron eyes began to glow a blue-violet color causing an icy aura to form around Yusuke's spirit attack. Then the ray turned from spirit energy to crystallized ice which caused it to stop in midair. Finally using his bare fist, he punched the ice ball, shattering it into thousands of little shards.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked on in complete silence with their mouths gaped wide open. "Give me a break!" the black-haired teen yelled in rage, "How the hell could he have done that!

"He froze your spirit gun and then shattered it like glass!" Kuwabara replied.

"I told you humans that I wasn't that easy to comprehend. You'll have to do better than that if you wish to help your demon comrades." the ice ninja said as he landed swiftly to the ground.

"This is hopeless; no matter what we throw at this guy, he's always one step ahead, Urameshi."

"I don't care what he's got up his sleeve, " Yusuke began "there's no way in hell were gonna give up! We just need to think of a plan to defeat him." _'I just hope that Hiei has that demon taken care of before it's too late for Kurama.' _

Back at the castle, the fight between Hiei and Reikazu is raging. The fire koorime was forced to the wall by Reikazu's ice blast.

"This is too easy; I thought you'd put up a better fight than this. But don't you fret, I'll take really good care of the youko when you die." said the ice lord to the fallen warrior breaking out in a boastful laughter.

But his laughter subsided when he noticed Hiei emerge from the rubble. The koorime's arms and face had cuts on them and his v-neck top became even more tattered than before. "I see you just don't know when to quit; so I guess I have to knock you back down." the ice lord said with an evil smirk.

"I'm not that easy to beat you incompetent and I'm going to show you why." Hiei informed. Then Hiei took of his white headband to reveal his Jagan eye. As soon as it opened up, the koorime began to remove the bandages from his right arm to reveal an image of a dragon wrapped around his arm. Then Hiei's body became enshrouded in a black purplish flame.

"What's the meaning of this!" Reikazu demanded.

"What you are about to witness my friend, is an attack you may have heard of." the fire demon replied as the flaming energy was transferred to his arm.

_"That mark on his arm can only mean one thing, he's about to use the…!"_

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei yelled as a black purplish yet powerful flame which was the form of a dragon fired from his arm to his target. When the attack was in his direction, Reikazu tried to deflect it using a barrier, but the dragon broke through causing his body to be engulfed in the dark flames.

On the battlefield, Yusuke and Kuwabara sensed something from the castle.

"Urameshi, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, Hiei must have used his darkness flame attack."

Sensing his master's presence dissipating, he yelled, "That's impossible; there's no way that weakling could've defeated my great lord!"

"Obviously you're so called great lord, doesn't know who he's dealing with." Yusuke replied.

"Now that your master is gone, we can kick your little rear." Kuwabara said to the ninja.

"I would like to see you try, human." said Liron as he fired an ice beam from his palm.

"You ready?" Kuwabara said silently to Yusuke. "Yeah, let's finish this." the black-haired teen replied.

Then Kuwabara ran towards the demon as he said "SWORD, GET LONGER!" causing his spirit sword to expand to the length of a track volt. As Kuwabara's sword got in range of the blast, it started to freeze up. Witnessing this, Liron broke into a dark chuckle.

"My beam will freeze you sword and all!"

'_We'll see about that.'_ "Now Urameshi!" he said aloud.

Then Yusuke jumped out from behind his partner and fired his spirit gun. The blast was so swift that Liron didn't have enough time to maneuver the attack. Once the blast hit Liron, he was weakened by the blast's power. "Master, I failed you. I'll be joining you in the spirit world." were the ninja's final words before he was obliterated.

"Thank God that's over; I'm totally wiped out." Kuwabara said once the blast subsided.

"No time to rest now," Yusuke began "we've got to get in that castle and help Hiei and Kurama."

"What are you worrying about Urameshi? Didn't you feel that dragon's power; Hiei has probably turned that demon into ashes by now."

"It's not the demon I'm worrying about. I'm worried about Kurama and how he's holding up." Yusuke replied.

"I almost forgot about that, I hope that shrimp has found someway to get Kurama's energy back."

"We'll soon find out, come on!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara raced towards the castle.

To Be Continued…


	8. The Real Battle Begins

**Chapter 8: The Real Battle Begins**

As the blast from the dragon subsided, Hiei stood next to the inflamed corpse. "That wretched fool deserved his fate." the fire koorime said as he turned away from the corpse to Kurama.

Once he was where Kurama was held captive, he used his mortal flame technique to melt the chains holding his shackles. The unconscious kitsune almost collapsed to the ground but Hiei caught him. Hiei turned the kitsune on his back to where he could see his face. He put his head on Kurama's chest; his heart still had a steady beat but it was barely holding on. "I'm sorry I let you down fox, but I swear I'm going to get you back to normal." the koorime said to the unconscious fox.

"Hiei! Kurama! Are you guys okay!"

Hiei turned to the room's opening to find Yusuke and Kuwabara entering the room. Then the two teens stared at the enshrouded corpse which was at the center of the room.

"Wow, you sure showed him half-pint." the orange haired teen said to the koorime.

"Hey Hiei, how's Kurama holding up?" Yusuke asked as he approached the two demons.

"He's still breathing so he's okay for now."

"That's good; but we need to figure out how restore his energy." the black-haired teen informed.

"Uh…guys, you might want to see this." Kuwabara said as he was eyeing the burnt corpse as a strange orb of light was emitting from it.

"What is it, you creaton."

"Maybe that will answer your question Hiei." Yusuke replied as he pointed to the same orb.

"You are a formidable foe fire demon, but don't think I'll succumb to weak attack like that." the orb exclaimed.

"I knew that was too easy," the koorime began "even though I obliterated his body, his soul still remained in tact."

"So even with your darkness flame technique, you still couldn't beat him!" Kuwabara asked in dissatisfaction.

"That's right human; my body may be destroyed but my spirit is still strong enough to withstand your damage. If it wasn't for the youko's generous offer of his energy, I would've been dead but I'm back and this battle is still on." Reikazu said as he laughed his dark laugh.

"Oh joy! That's the best news I've heard all freakin' day!" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"_Persistent bastard; he'll pay dearly for this."_ Hiei thought in rage and hatred.

"No need for name-calling Hiei," Reikazu began "you haven't even began to experience my true power yet!" The boys stared in shock and confusion.

"What true power?"

"You're about to find out!" the ice lord yelled as the orb shined a vibrant color. Then the boys noticed lights coming from the entrance of the room. As soon as the lights came in contact with Reikazu's soul orb, they were absorbed within it.

"You just had to ask, didn't ya?" the orange-haired teen asked the small demon.

"He's using the strength of those demons we fought to make himself stronger." Yusuke added.

Then the orb began to shape shift into the shape of a dragon. As the shape was forming, it shined a vibrant blue. When the light subsided, they looked on in stunned silence to what was in front of them. Reikazu's soul orb was now an enormous dragon with scales of pale white, razor sharp teeth, red blood-shot eyes, and two horns of ice on top of his head.

"You got to be freakin' kidding me!" Yusuke yelled, "I thought his ninja friend was bad enough." Then the newly restored Reikazu fired a blast of light blue fire from his mouth aiming it at the boys. The team dodged the attack luckily without them or Kurama getting hurt.

"Listen up you two," the fire demon began, "you've go to find a way of this place now!"

"And leave you alone to get eaten by that overgrown lizard!" the black haired teen yelled at Hiei.

"That's not gonna happen." Kuwabara began, "especially in the shape you're in."

"Look I want you two, to get Kurama out of harms way." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei in shock after his last statement.

"What did you say?" Yusuke asked in bewilderment. "Get the fox out of here; guard him with your life." the koorime told the two teens.

Then Yusuke noticed a look of concern and care in Hiei's eyes which told him that the koorime didn't want anything else to happen to Kurama. "Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to him." Yusuke began, "You have our word."

"Urameshi, help Kurama onto my back." Kuwabara instructed. So the black-haired teen did as he was told.

As Yusuke and Kuwabara were heading out, the dragon noticed them from the corner of his eye. "You won't get away that easily, humans!" Reikazu warned. As he was about to launch another attack, Hiei quickly launched his mortal flame technique which left the dragon paralyzed for a couple of minutes.

"Now that's hard core." Kuwabara said to Yusuke.

"You're tellin' me." Yusuke replied.

"What are you fools waiting for, move it!" the koorime yelled to the two humans.

"Were going already geez; let's go Kuwabara." Yusuke said to the other running out the doorway.

"Urameshi, wait for me! Uh…I mean for us!" Kuwabara yells as he runs after him carrying Kurama.

Hiei gave a quick sigh of relief but as he did, he heard Reikazu say "Don't relax just yet!" Then he felt sharp, iced claws pierce his skin as he was forced to the ice covered wall. "You are pathetic, fire demon. I thought you would provide me a better duel than this." Reikazu boasted to the injured demon, "but don't you fret, I'll finish you off soon enough. But first it's high time I got rid of those idiotic humans.

Then the dragon's eyes glowed vibrant blue as a couple of the ice demons (the boys fought in Chapter 6 &7) rose out of the snow. Telepathically, the dragon ordered them to "Kill the humans but bring the youko back!" As soon as the ice minions received their commands, they raced after the two teens.

When they were half-way out of the castle, Kuwabara and Yusuke sensed something following them. Kuwabara looked back over his shoulder and says "Urameshi, don't look now but we've have company comin'."

Then the black-haired teen turned his head to see more of those ice demons on their tail baring their sharp fangs and claws. "Damn it! Not these guys again; I swear this guy is startin' to piss me off." Then Yusuke stopped in his tracks and faced the charging demons.

"Urameshi, what the heck are you doin'!"

"There's no way we can out run these guys! I'm pretty sure they're after Kurama, but we are sure as hell ain't goin to give him up without a fight."

Then the teen pulled back his fist to prepare for his shot gun attack. "Kuwabara, step back because it's going to get ugly."

Knowing what Yusuke was planning, the other took a couple of steps back. As soon as the demons came in range, Yusuke shot out his fist as he yelled "SHOT GUN!" Rays of blue light shot out from his fist like bullets towards the demons. The demons roared in agony and pain as the attack shot through them causing their purplish blood to splatter one very inch of the corridor.

As soon as the attack subsided, Yusuke and Kuwabara raced out of the corridor towards the exit of the castle. Once they got outside, they were breathing heavily in exhaustion from the running. Kuwabara sat Kurama down easily next to a rock with his back pressed against it.

"I thought we'd never get out of that hell hole!" Yusuke said still catching his breath.

"Well look on the bright side Urameshi, at least we got out of there in one piece."

When Yusuke finally caught his breath, he noticed the serious expression on his friend's face. "What's up Kuwabara; somethin' wrong?"

"It's Kurama, I can barely sense his energy, and he's still alive but barely."

"That's not good; man, what's taking Hiei so long!"

When he regained consciousness, Hiei emerged from the shattered wall with a bloody gash on his chest. The koorime smirked, "It'll take more than a sneak attack to keep me down, fool." Then he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're foolish to continue this duel. You should just surrender so I can get this over with." the dragon boasted.

"Apparently, you don't know me very well. I'll die before I surrender to you, creaton." Hiei said still smirking.

Then Reikazu fired another ice blast at the koorime, but he quickly avoided the attack. As the iced lizard kept firing his flaming spheres, Hiei kept dodging the attacks. The next thing Reikazu knew was that the koorime was no where in sight.

The dragon smirked, "I knew he was just a pitiful weakling."

"Are you talking to me?" Then the dragon turned around just to be slashed by Hiei's Sword of the Darkness Flame. Reikazu roared in pain as the sword of black greenish flames made a deep bloody cut across his chest. The pain from the fiery sword was so intense, the dragon collapsed from it.

When the attack subsided the koorime smirked, "Who is weak now? Now then I've got to find a way to save Kurama before he's done for." Using his Jagan eye, he scanned the corridor for any trace of the fox's energy. But unknown to him, Reikazu was watching his every move even though that attack weakened him.

_"Alright it's high time I put an end to this little game once and for all!" _

To Be Continued...


	9. An Unexpected Turn

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Turn**

Using his Jagan eye, Hiei scanned the corridor to search for Kurama's energy. _"The fox's energy is here; I can sense it."_ Then the koorime felt a great earth shake and a loud roar echoing in the background.

"What the heck is goin' on Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Either that guy is conjuring up more of his ice friends, or Hiei is in serious trouble."

"Were all gonna be in trouble if he doesn't hurry up and kill that guy already!"

"What!" the koorime yelled as he turned and saw the dragon emerge with a look of rage in its eyes.

"You are really starting to annoy me you little pest," Reikazu began as his eyes narrowed to the small demon. "So allow me put an end to this little feud." The iced lizard fired another blast at his target. Hiei quickly dodged out of the blast's path.

"_No matter what attack I use, he's still comes back at full force. There has to a weakness in his power."_

"Well there isn't," Reikazu began after reading the demon's mind, "As long as I have a hold on the youko's energy, this battle will continue indefinitely."

Hiei grunted in disbelief. _"I can't keep this up much longer. I'm going to let down not only myself, but the fox as well."_

"Ha, if you really cared about the youko, you would've never abandoned him in his time of need. So now he's going to die because of you!" the dragon exclaimed as his eyes began to glow bloody red.

The koorime's body filled with rage and sorrow at the sound of those words, but then he sensed a strange aura coming from the dragon's body. Hiei spotted a green glow from the dragon's chest which was holding a familiar ki of energy. _"The source of his power, if I can get that sphere from him, he'll die easily."_

"Well good luck; you are in no condition to even scratch me!" Reikazu exclaimed.

"_He's wrong, I still have enough energy to vanquish him once and for all."_

Then the demon summoned his sword of the darkness flame. "You fool, if that sword didn't have any affect on me the first time, it won't have an affect on the second." Reikazu said in amusement.

Hiei smirked, "If you're done bragging, let's end this once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more." the dragon replied as he fired his ice, blue fire breath at the koorime. Hiei jumped out of the fire's path and charged at the dragon from mid-air.

_'Impudent fool, he doesn't know when to quit.'_ Then the iced lizard fired another blast of blue fire at his target. This time Hiei didn't dodge; he charged for the target using his sword to guide him through the blast.

"So you want to burn yourself to a cinder huh, well it'll save me the trouble of…" Reikazu stopped in mid-sentence to see the koorime still intact. "Impossible; he should be burned to the bone by now!" the dragon said in shock as he ceased fire. When the fire subsided, Hiei used his flaming sword and slashed Reikazu's eyes. Blood spurred from the flaming eyes as the lizard roared in pain.

"What the hell, I can't see a thing! You will pay for this, fire demon!" the dragon yelped as he fired blasts all around the corridor. As Reikazu was firing blindly, Hiei dodged each attack when they came close to him. When he was in exact range, Hiei used his sword and slashed the dragon sixteen times. As he landed on the iced ground, Reikazu's body began to separate into separate flaming chunks of flesh. _"I was defeated; how could this fool have defeated me?"_ the dragon thought as he died from the intense heat.

The koorime turned to the dragon to see the purple blood color the ice from the pieces of his body. "I warned him that I wasn't a force to be reckoned with." Then Hiei sunk to his knees in pain from the wound on his chest. As he did, he noticed something shining from the corner of his eye. A green orb of light rose out from the dragon corpse.

"That's the same energy I saw when I was fighting." the demon said as he eyed it. The orb flew to Hiei and landed in his hands. Recognizing the ki's aura, Hiei gave a feint smile. "Fox, you will be back to normal soon." Then he heard rumbling that echoed through the castle. "Damn it! That fool's attacks are causing this whole place to crumble." Hiei said as dubree began falling. With Kurama's energy in hand, the demon escaped the collapsing castle in the blink of an eye.

Outside the castle walls, Yusuke and Kuwabara watch as the ice domain was crumbling to the ground.

"He's not going to make it!" Yusuke yelled as he stared in horror.

"Oh great, first Kurama is gonna die and now Shorty is too! If he ain't dead, I'll kill him…Ow!" Kuwabara felt a chunk of ice hit the back of his head.

"Geez Urameshi, what ya do that for!" the orange haired teen accused the other.

"What are you talkin' about; I didn't do nothin'!"

Then the two teens heard a voice say, "You idiots do realize I can hear every word you're saying, right? You're lucky I'm not in the mood to hurt you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around and looked to up at the tree to see a pissed off fire demon looking down at them. "Oh so you did make it out of there; I forgot about that speed of yours." Yusuke told the koorime. Hiei jumped from the tree branch with the green orb in hand.

"Shorty, were you the one that pelted my head with ice?" Kuwabara angrily asked. Hiei ignored him and turned towards the fox.

"Hey, I'm talkin to you shrimp boy!" the teen yelled as he was about to approach the demon.

"Kuwabara, chill!" Yusuke said calming the other down. "So Hiei, what's up with the…" Yusuke stopped as he watched the orb Hiei had absorbed into Kurama's body. The fox's ice, paled skin became it usual silky, peach color. The teens ran up to the two demons.

"So Hiei, is he back to normal now?" the detective asked.

"Yes detective, he's just fell asleep. It takes time for energy to absorb back into the body once lost…Ugn!" the koorime grunted in pain from his wound.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Kuwabara asked him.

"It's nothing, I'm just exhausted from the battle plus this wound on my chest hurts. I'll need to hibernate in order to…" Hiei collapsed in the white snow without warning.

"Hiei, what's wrong with…" Yusuke's sweat dropped as he noticed the koorime fell asleep. "He's sleeping," the detective ran his hand through his hair; "I guess that fight really did him in."

"Well we might as well return to the Ningenkai so we can all get some rest." Kuwabara said as Yusuke helped Kurama on his back. When the red-head did the same for Hiei, he noticed a serious wound on the demon's chest.

"Hey Urameshi, get a load of this cut on Hiei's chest".

Yusuke looked down to see a deep, bloody wound on the koorime's chest. "Whoa, no wonder he was in pain earlier. We better be careful with him." the detective informed. Then Yusuke used his green uniform jacket to cover up Hiei's wound before Kuwabara helped him onto to his back.

As they did this, the two teens heard a child's voice in the background say, "Well done boys, I must say I'm really impressed." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up in the sky to see a vague image of Koenma. "To think at the rate you three were going, I didn't think you were going to survive."

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YA THINK WE WOULDN'T SURVIVE!" the two teens yelled in unison.

"Relax guys, I'm only kidding!" the young lord said nervously.

"You better be, pacifier breath!" Yusuke yelled to the image in the sky.

"Anyways, I've created a portal for you guys to return to the Ningenkai." Koenma informed, "I'll send Botan to treat any injuries you may have; get plenty of rest." Those were the young lord's last words before he vanished. Then a blue-violet void appeared before the boys.

"Good, the sooner I get out of this hell hole the better." the detective said as he and his partner walked into the portal carrying two sleeping demons back to the human world.

A few days later at Yusuke's apartment, two groggily scarlet eyes began to open scanning their surroundings. Hiei sat up and noticed he was in a bed with the wound on his chest covered with bandages. "Where am I and how did I get here?" the koorime asked himself.

"About time you woke up; we were beginning to think you never would."

Hiei looked toward the door to see the two teens standing there with grins on their faces. "I have to admit Shorty; you even had me worried about ya." Kuwabara said to him.

"Hn," the koorime replied "anyway how long have I been out? It feels like a week."

"Well actually you've been out for five days." Yusuke began as the two teens walked towards the bed, "You fell asleep after you transferred that orb to Kurama. A few minutes after you did, Koenma make a portal back to the Ningenkai and sent Botan to help treat our wounds." the detective replied.

"So where's Kurama; is he alright?" Hiei asked in worry.

"Don't worry he's fine; he's still asleep in Urameshi's guest room." Kuwabara answered.

"Which way is the guest room?" the demon asked the detective.

"Just go down this hall and make a right and you'll be…" Yusuke stopped as he and Kuwabara noticed Hiei disappeared. "You know I hate it when he does that!"

"You're tellin me; you think we should check up on him to see if it's okay for him to be moving about?" the red-head asked.

"Nah, he might want to be alone for while. He'll probably jump at us for bothering him even if he is injured."

In a matter of seconds, Hiei appeared at the guest room. He walked into the opened doorway of the sunlit room to see the crimson haired kitsune sleeping peacefully in the bed with the sheets to his neck. From a distance, Hiei could see the sun's rays hitting Kurama's face revealing its angelic features. As the demon got closer to the fox, he reached out his hand to move the red bangs that were covering the kitsune's closed eyes.

"Kurama, I apologize for getting you into this predicament. If only I didn't abandon you this never would've happened and you would be alright." Hiei said softly as he reached for Kurama's silky hand and grasped it in his. As the koorime stared at the sleeping fox, he thought about how peaceful and beautiful he looked and how warm his skin felt. Hiei moved closer to Kurama as he placed a small kiss on the fox's warm cheek. When he pulled away from him, the demon released Kurama's hand and walked to the window to open it. Before he left, he turned back to the kitsune with water coming to his eyes.

"I need some time to sort things out. Farewell Kurama, please forgive me." he whispered as a clear tear escaped from his eye and landed on the floor. Hiei jumped out the window so fast, he didn't hear the small click on the floor.

Yusuke poked his head in the guestroom, "Hiei I know you might not want to be bothered but…" The teen noticed that the demon wasn't in the room and the window was left opened. He went over to the window and closed it. Yusuke ran his hand through his sleek hair, "I guess he was feeling better."

Then the detective heard a ruffle of sheets behind him. He turned his head to see Kurama sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead! I know your glad to be up and atom."

Emerald eyes opened to see Yusuke's face grinning back at him. "Yusuke, is that you; where am I?" the kitsune groggily asked.

"You mean you don't remember what happened at all Kurama?" the detective as his comrade as he approached him.

"Well, I remember I was encountered by that ice apparition that robbed me of my strength and all went blank. The last thing I remember was calling for…" The fox stopped in midsentence to ask, "Yusuke, where's Hiei by the way? Is he alright?"

"He had a serious wound on his chest but luckily Koenma sent Botan to heal us when we got back. He came in here earlier to probably to check on ya, but when I came in I saw that the window was opened so I assumed he left. But don't you worry I'm sure he's alright now, buddy." the black-haired teen answered.

"Oh, I see." the fox's emerald orbs became saddened with loss as he lowered his head.

"You alright there, Kurama?" Yusuke asked in concern.

Kurama came out thought at the question, "Don't worry about me Yusuke, I'm alright. I was just thinking is all." the kitsune said with a small fake smile.

"Uh okay…so you want me to get you something to eat and drink." the detective asked, "You must be famished after being out for five days."

"That would be nice; thank you for doing this for me,Yusuke."

"No sweat, anything for a member of the team; I'll be back in a bit." Yusuke said as he headed to the kitchen.

As Kurama was about to lay back down, he noticed something glimmering by the window. The red headed kitsune pulled back the covers and got out of bed. When he bent down and picked up the shining object, he was amazed at what he was holding. It was a beautiful small scarlet gem that shined whenever the sun's light hit it. Looking at the sphere in his hand reminded him of his koorime's scarlet eyes. Then a thought struck him.

"Could this be Hiei's tear gem?" the kitsune asked himself. An image of the small demon appeared in his head. Kurama gripped the sphere in his hand as he opened the window and looked down to his surroundings. The kitsune formed a soft smile on his face as the crisp, winter air blew through his crimson locks.

"_Hiei, I may not know where you are now, but I know in my heart you'll come back. But no matter what, I love you and I'll be waiting…"_

**A/N: Well amigos that's the end of my story. Thank you so much for all the reviews you posted and make sure you read the sequel!**


End file.
